31 Days of Twilight (Mar2013)
by TheBrightestNight
Summary: A story, a drabble, a thought, an idea, a snippet, a one-shot everyday for every day in the month of March.
1. Lunch

**I've started a series of fanfictions where I post drabbles of blossoming ideas from various fandoms each month, a "chapter" for that fandom a day.**

**January was Sherlock, February was Doctor Who and this month is Twilight. Next month's is up in the air but I do plan to alternate between fandoms each month. Which fandom is for me to know and you to find out.**

**I'll attempt to post every day and if I don't you'll get the number of chapters for the number of days I'm absent. Suggestions or ideas for this particular fandom are welcome (because writer's block will probably be the reason for my absence) in reviews or PMs.**

**I know, I know, I'm nine days late (school!), however, I don't know that I can produce 9, well-written drabbles just in today, considering I literally just did 17 drabbles to finish my Doctor Who one. My brain needs a break, rest and time to brainstorm ideas. I only posted this just to give you a taste. But I will catch up, that I can promise. So stay tuned!**

**March: 31 drabbles that have anything and everything to do with anything and everything Twilight. I'll leave you to your own imaginations afterward.**

**They can be AU, OOC (but I don't particularly like OOC, so you won't see it often or at all), AH etc., etc., can feature any of the characters at any one time, may vary in length from a sentence to a paragraph to a page to pages. Themes may range from sweet to fairly dark and everywhere in between.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

#01 | Lunch

There were unusual gasps and small screams, not common in the Forks High School cafeteria, just as a pixie-like girl landed onto the Cullens table—their food flying everywhere but the majority staining the girl's clothes—her only words of explanation: "Hi, there."

* * *

**On a side note: If any of my readers for Dark Horse are reading this I'd just like to say I'm not giving up on it, I've just hit an immensely huge, insanely annoying writer's block. I will finish it!**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	2. Future

#02 | Future

His darkening amber eyes followed her every move as she dodged the cop that had just entered the cafeteria. How she excused herself from the table as if knowing the officer would enter soon. How she purposefully crashed into that other girl, spilling food all over her shirt. How she stepped back as the girl's boyfriend come forth and, with a watchful eye, picked up his baseball cap as if she were simply picking up her notebook. How she slipped the cap on and turned facing one of the vending machines just as the cop entered, passing by her without a second glance. How she casually strode out of the cafeteria doors, throwing the trash on her tray on her way out.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a long time since my first post. School took a lot of my time and then there was writer's block (the bane of my existence).**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	3. Chronicle

#03 | Chronicle

"Cynthia!" I cried, running forth, pushing through the crowd of reporters, cameras, pedestrians and finally, cops, at least eight or nine of them. They were a little harder to get through, because it was their job to hold people like me back.

"That's my sister!" I cried, as one cop got in my way.

"Miss, you need to stay back! She's dangerous." she said her voice stern but strained.

"That's my sister!" I repeated, pushing her as hard as I could. I needed to get through. I'd be the only one who would be able to talk her down. I could see the panic in her body language as and as the situation started to escalate she'd self-destruct and then there's no telling what would happen after that.

"I can't let you through. She could harm you or herself. Do you really want to take that risk?" The woman asked.

I looked out, beyond her, my eyes widening. I gasped. She turned and I took this moment of distraction to slip past her and the last barricade from my sister.

"Cynthia!" I cried dashing forward just as she stepped forward, getting down on one knee while simultaneously fanning her arms out in a circle blasting all the cops, reporters, pedestrians surrounding her back 20 feet, blasting everyone but me, me who ran forward and took her hand tightly in mine as she stood and assessed what she'd just done. "We need to go."

* * *

**Yes, I did get this from a commercial for ****Chronicle. I just thought it was awesome... so, I give credit to Chronicle for helping me write this.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	4. Gossip

#04 | Gossip

"Jessica told me to tell you that Eric said he heard Mike and Tyler talking about how Angela said that Ben learned from Lauren who spoke to Cynthia who recently talked to Jasper who said he was going to ask you to the dance this week."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrightestNight**


	5. Coma

#05 | Coma

I gently rested my hand on hers, so frail... cold, even; the dominant noise in the room the steady beeping of the heart-rate monitor.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	6. Mute

#06 | Mute

"I'm sorry, you won't be able to talk at all… ever again." Dr. Carlisle Cullen said softly to the young golden-blonde haired woman, who broke into tears and leaned into her husband's chest upon hearing this heart-breaking news.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	7. Sin

#07 | Sin

It was then she saw what she hadn't seen before—how could she have been so stupid?

Alas, it was already too late, he was getting on a plane back to Texas leaving her sitting there wondering if she'd ever get a chance to tell him she'd been lying when she'd told Jessica she liked Eric Yorkie.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	8. Wonder

#08 | Wonder

She'd heard rumors drivers who saw those words printed in bold letters on the car door would purposefully try to sabotage the student, but any and all nerves disappeared when her own violet eyes met her instructor's own twinkling blue eyes rimmed by long lashes—head full of dark brown, curly hair—met hers from across the top of the car.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	9. Devour

#09 | Devour

"You can't deny it," he murmured in a low tense voice, "I know you've been having nightmares too; the purple bruises say it all—but that doesn't _matter_, what _matters... is what we did._"

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	10. Prom

#10 | Prom

Dances were supposed to be fun, _especially_ prom, but as Alice sat at a table watching all the happy couples dancing in each other's arms—Jessica and Mike, Angela and Ben, Eric and Cynthia (she still had to get use to that one… he was only a year older, Cynthia would always remind her), Lauren and Tyler, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme—as the sweet and sultry notes floated through the hotel's ballroom she was starting to regret not having the courage to ask Jasper Hale out.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	11. Query

#11 | Query

Jessica pushed a reluctant Bella forward, tripping her slightly on purpose as she did this, toward the Cullens' table; Bella madly trying to regain her balance (as if she wasn't clumsy enough!) grasped at the edge of the table falling to her knees anyway just as five pairs of liquid golden eyes turned toward her but she was looking at Edward with an embarrassed smile on her face, her cheeks burning.

But she was already here now and she'd already made a fool of herself in front of him and his siblings, so... why not?

"I wanted to ask you something."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	12. Melody

#12 | Melody

Just a few more feet—that was all—a few more feet… and I'd made it.

Unwaveringly stepping up onto a large tree stump (that had to be at least 100 years old) and swiftly bringing my violin up underneath my chin playing a haunting melody. The birds in the area coming around me, swirling around me ruffling my hair, and just like that they spun out attacking my kidnappers, pecking and biting, their screams and shrieks of pain and terror flowing into the violin's harmony in an eerie way.

When the song ended I stepped down from the stump solemnly, walking past the birds pecking at my, now bloody, maimed attackers, without a second thought.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	13. Friday

#13 | Friday

The best part about Friday was the small party we all had, snuggling up with our boyfriends and watching scary movies.

* * *

**Apologies, just real quick for these all being short-ish. Longer ones take time and effort and right now, I just trying to get caught up to the actual date. So, once I am, longer ones, there will be.**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	14. Early

#14 | Early

He lay there in his bed, tossing and turning all night.

When he looked again, the clock read 2 am. By now he was wide awake and unable to sleep any longer one singular question floating around his conscious for that one singular girl with that silken hair and beautiful wide eyes: "Who do you love?"

* * *

**If this, at all, sounds familiar, then it's because I thought of this idea when I listened to Taylor Swift's "Enchanted".**

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	15. Misconception

#15 | Misconception

"You know," she started pushing away from the wall she was leaning against and uncrossing her arms. "They don't run because they're guilty. They run because they're afraid of being wrongly accused of something."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	16. Celebrity

#16 | Celebrity

"Quickly, in here!" she hissed, waving him into a janitor's closet. The only thought in his mind getting away from the screaming fangirls, he jumped in and she closed the door behind him.

"Thanks," He panted, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Sure, whatever." she muttered, leaning against one of the shelves that contained a plethora of cleaning supplies.

"You don't like me." It wasn't a question, really, more of statement.

"Yeah, well, I don't like stuck-up, airhead, pretty-boy snobs, okay." She spat, crossing her arms and glaring the door.

He ignored her name-calling and asked, "Then why did you hide me?"

"I may not like you, but I wouldn't wish a horrible death like being trampled by fangirls on anyone." She looked at him out of the corners of her eyes, smiling.

It took a moment, but soon, he smiled too. And together, they waited in that small janitor's closet until the bell rang.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	17. New

#17 | New

When he got to his classroom, which was English with Mr. Davis, he noticed he was earlier than he thought. There were only a couple of people in the classroom and they were scattered around. Some in the back, front, and middle. But the one that caught his eye was a beautiful pixie-like girl that was sitting in the back. Her pose was nonchalant; one leg sticking out, head bowed slightly, left hand in her pocket, right hand wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate, eye closed. If Jasper hadn't known any better he'd think she was asleep.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Jasper walked to the back and took a seat on the girl's right. He continued to stare, mesmerized by her and the kind of waves she gave off. They were different than anything he'd felt before, but he couldn't decipher what exactly she was giving off.

She was also very, very pretty. Her hair was inky black, thick, and long – like down to her waist long – and wavy. Her facial expression so peaceful.

Unexpectedly the girl moved, bringing the cup up to her full, pink-tinged lips, her eyes staying closed the whole time. A moment passed after she set her cup back down before she spoke.

"It's rude to stare." she said in a high soprano, yet soft, serene, voice. Jasper jumped. Was she talking to him? As if to confirm his assumption, her eyes slid open and she looked over at Jasper out of the corner of her eyes. A pang went through him as he met those wide midnight blue eyes. They were slightly slanted in a peculiar, wise way. It shocked Jasper so much he stared at her, mouth open, dumbfounded for a moment.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He managed to spit out. "I-I didn't mean to be rude." He added when she hadn't said anything.

Her eyes closed once again, and a small smile formed on her lips. She took another sip of her drink, before abruptly standing up and heading out of the classroom, stopping only to throw away her now empty cup.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	18. Problem

#18 | Problem

"You're brother has issues." Emmett muttered watching him practically run out of the cafeteria.

Rosalie snorted. "You have no idea." she muttered also watching. "Well, I'll see you guys later. It was so nice meeting you."

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	19. Escape

#19 | Escape

I ran to my room, slammed my door shut and locked it. It wasn't going to do much to stop them, but it'd keep them busy. At least long enough for me to escape from this place.

As soon as I had closed the door, I heard soft, rapid footsteps, getting louder as they came closer. Looking around my room and thinking fast, I grabbed my recently-made CD resting on my desk, and the secret stash of money I kept stuffed in the back of one of my stuffed animals. I longed for a jacket, my cell phone, my laptop, or even my teddy bear. But I was raised better not to think that they wouldn't have bugged everything in my room. I probably needed to change everything I was wearing right now as soon as possible. In any case, I knew I at least needed to remove the tracker embedded into the skin on my arm as soon as I got to the nearest store with a bathroom.

The footsteps and shouting had become extremely loud and close now. My heart pounding, and my adrenaline pumping through my veins, I lunged for the window. I tried to open it and cussed. It was locked. I should've known.

Without hesitation I slammed my elbow into it. The glass shattered easily and fell into the bushes two stories below. But there were still glass shards. I swiftly turned around, ripped the bedspread off my bed and threw it through the window. I was squeezing myself through the window just as someone slammed into my door. I had only a few seconds left now, or I'd never make it out.

Holding my breath, I let go of the window and let myself fall. I watched the ground and made sure I had my timing just right to land on the balls of my feet and instantly fall to my side and into a roll, so I wouldn't break my legs.

I got to my feet and heard the crack of wood and more footsteps. I looked up at my window and saw a person poke their head through. They screamed at me, but I was already off in the direction of the brick wall, that surrounded the school. I was about half-way there when I heard the alarms blaring. Then I heard the dogs barking and more people screaming.

I came to stop at the wall and quickly glanced behind me. I wasn't going to be able to scale it in time with the pace the dogs were running at. I looked around frantically, trying to find another way out. Then I spotted it: one of the teacher's cars.

I looked at the dogs and measured the distance they were from me as well as the distance that I was from the car, which took all of ten seconds. Then I was dashing off to the car. The dogs followed obediently and I kicked it into high gear. I needed time to break in and hot-wire the car if I was going to get away.

As I came up to the car I didn't pause, and slammed my elbow into the glass. It shattered and I reached in to unlock the door. I jumped in, slammed the door shut and locked it. Not that that would do any good.

I slid over to the driver's side and found the wires underneath the dashboard. Trying not to panic I thought back to when they had taught this on the first day of school. In no time the car roared to life. I straightened up and put it into drive, just as a dog lunged at the car and stuck its head through the window. It barked and snarled, but I stopped my foot on the pedal. The dog whimpered and fell out.

I made a B-line toward the metal gates. They were closed but I pushed down harder on the gas pedal to gain speed. Just enough to break through the gates… I hoped. I hadn't exactly picked the best car to break through gates: a Porsche.

As I came about eighty yards away, I saw the two men at the front, who were guards, were waiting for me, military-styled assault rifles poised and ready. I didn't slow, I merely reached over, opened the glove-box and pulled out the semi-automatic pistol that I knew the teacher kept. I didn't have time to make sure it was loaded though, a couple more inches and they'd shoot. I knew them too well that if they shot, I'd be dead.

I pointed the gun and shot twice at each of them through the windshield. I was a sharp-shooter myself. They went down and I put even more pressure on the gas pedal as I neared the gate. I held my breath as the front bumper hit the thin metal poles. At first, for a scary millisecond I thought that it wasn't going to give, but it did and I let out the breath I was holding.

As soon as I was out, I took a sharp left and headed down the road, to the nearest highway and away from my living hell.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	20. Normal

#20 | Normal

The Cullens parked in the school parking lot, not even half ready for their first day at a new school. They had gone back to high school so many times, even they had lost count. But what other kind of life could they have? Certainly not like nomads, who fed off the blood of humans. Who killed humans and traveled alone (or maybe with a companion or two). At least this gave them something to do.

Carlisle the Cullen's adoptive father had already gotten a job at the local hospital and Esme the Cullen's adoptive mother just stayed home (or went out), like usual.

The adopted siblings didn't say anything as they exited the car and went to check into the main office. The person at the front desk looked flustered as they walked through, but composed herself to greet them with the best smile she could muster.

_These must be the Cullens. They don't look anything alike, though. How strange. But they are very attractive…_

Edward, the mind reading vampire with tousled bronze hair and a lanky outline, tried his best to block her thoughts, as well as his siblings and the others in the office.

Jasper, the empath with honey-blond hair, who was more muscular and older-looking (because he was), stayed at the entrance/exit. He was still having a hard time adjusting to the animal blood diet the Cullens had introduced him to. All the human blood was tempting him and making his throat burn twice as much. There were only two people in the office. No one would know.

Edward looked over his shoulder and shot him a glare. Jasper looked out the windows at the parking lot, ashamed. The rest of the Cullens, Rosalie, a beautiful golden-blond haired one with a slender and model-like body, and Emmett, a big, burly guy with dark, curly hair, waited patiently for the woman behind the desk to give them their things. Sometimes humans could be so slow; it was infuriating.

But finally, they were handed their papers and free to leave the office and get to their classes. They all walked out and looked at their schedules. Then they looked up at each other. If they hadn't looked so different, you probably would've mistaken them for blood siblings.

Nothing needed to be said, they had learned to communicate without words, like real siblings did.

Edward met Jasper's eyes with a look that said, "Try not to do anything stupid," and then they were off. Everyone looked over their shoulders at Jasper, concerned about how he'd be able to handle being around humans so much again. Jasper tried to ignore their hard stares that he could feel burning into his back and continued walking down the hall and to his class.

He got to his classroom and his throat inflamed as soon as the smell of blood hit his face. Clenching his teeth he slowly walked in, got his slip signed, and sat down in one of the desks. Rosalie's words ran through his head.

_"Can't we at least act like we're normal teenagers?"_ Rosalie had asked when Emmett and Jasper had objected to going back to high school.

Jasper had smiled grimly, but did not answer her question. They'd never be normal teenagers again.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	21. School

#21 | School

The voices and thoughts faded. The other whispering voices were still there, but they were easier to ignore.

The girl put her hands on either side of one of the sinks and let out a long breath of relief. Her first day and she already felt like quitting. Still looking down at the sink, she reached up and pulled the bobby pin out of her hair, which tumbled down around her face and down to the small of her back. With a small deep breath, she looked up at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were completely dead inside. She grimaced and looked away from the mirror, not being able to bear the sight of her dead eyes.

She gripped the sides of the sinks until her knuckles turned white and her fingers hurt before suddenly turning the water on and splashed her face with the biting cold water.

The bell rang.

Sighing heavily, she dried my face, put her hair back into her signature braided-bun, and then grabbed her messenger bag for heading out to her next class.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	22. Work

#22 | Work

"What did you want to talk to me about, Clarissa?" I asked walking up to her desk, arms crossed.

"_Clary_," she corrected me, "Mary." she muttered under her breath. I glared down at her. She flinched, but I didn't think I was supposed to catch that.

"_Alice_." I corrected her in a clipped tone.

She ground her teeth, the sound raking my eardrums.

"If you don't call me by the name I want, how do you expect me to call you by the name you want?" she argued.

I was already losing my patience. I hated being here, in this office space. All the sounds and voices. It drove me crazy.

"Look, what did you want?" I asked bluntly trying not to sound so cold.

Clary shifted in her seat and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Listen, Alice, I think you should head home now." she said, her tone tender.

I looked away from her.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked, tapping my foot.

"Alice, you _need_ rest. You've been up for thirty-six hours straight, now. Think about you parents—"

I glared, coldly down at her again and she broke off. I didn't need to say anything to get the message across.

Clary cleared her throat, and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Excuse me, host family, and school. You've been out for thirsty-six hours. School starts up in a few days, and you haven't seen your host family for a while now. You _really _need rest. It shows too." she told me.

I contemplated this.

"Fine. I'll head home. But, I'm going to come back tomorrow night." I told her. Before she could object I was heading out of the building and to the fire escape. (It was the fastest way I could get away from all the noises, sounds, and smells quick enough. It was like sensory overload, whenever I was in a crowded place like a mall or even a shopping mart.)

I got into my canary yellow Porsche, and drove off into the silent night. It was the witching hour; no one was up in this neighborhood. I knew that for a fact. Occasionally I'd pass by an apartment or a small house and hear the T.V., or hear the radio, but that was it.

I rolled down the window and let the air blow into the car. I loved the sound of a singular car driving quickly on an empty seat. The sound of the dead leaves on the ground rustling, the sound of the crickets, and the sound of the cool night air rushing into the car window. It was absolutely wonderful and always calmed me down. It also got rid of my headache and silenced the voices for a little while.

As soon as I neared my house, they started up again. I parked in the driveway and crept silently into the house. The lights were on and they were still up, I just really didn't want to talk to them.

They didn't seem to agree with me. I was half-way up the stairs when I heard one of them clear their throats.

I stopped and turned around to face my host parents: Sabrina and Victor. They looked pretty P. .

"I can explain—" I started tiredly, my wariness really weighing down on me now.

"No need." Sabrina interrupted. "Clary called. Just get upstairs and get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow morning." she told me in a hard voice.

"Okay." I mumbled turning back around and walking upstairs. I walked into my room and stumbled over to my bed, my feet dragging. I was really starting to feel the effects of not sleeping for thirty-six hours straight. So not fun.

I crawled into bed, clothes and all, and fell onto my pillow. As soon as I closed my eyes I was out and slipped into a deep, peaceful (for once!) sleep.

Sunlight shining through my window and into my face woke me. I groaned and rolled over so the light wasn't in my eyes. The only time I could escape my dreams was when I was in an almost coma-like sleep—like last night—and I wasn't about to give that up. I enjoyed those as much as I could. Sometimes I'd go for a whole three days, just sleeping.

Alarms started blaring, not too soon after I had rolled over and closed my eyes. That had me up and on my feet, wide awake, drowsiness gone. Without even giving my body the command to, I was already grabbing my laptop, cell phone, and car keys. I was out my door in less than a second. I grabbed hold of the rail and threw my body over and jumped onto the first flood. (The stairs would've been too slow in this situation.) Sabrina and Victor met me outside of the door. I looked at both of them. We all nodded simultaneously before we headed off to our cars.

We headed off at top speed in opposite directions, though our destination was the same. I had to make a quick stop first.

As I drove, I concentrated on the things around me and the road. I had to extra careful. One wrong move, or one moment of distraction and it would be all over. Thankfully, the drive to HQ wasn't life-threatening.

I took the fire escape up. I swiftly walked up to Clary's desk.

She held up a folder for me and I took it without hesitation.

"The jet is waiting for you. You know what to do." she said, not sparing me a glance. She had more important things to do.

"See you in Forks." I told her, with a nod of my head, right before I ran back toward the fire escape.

I quickly got into my car and sped off toward the hanger. I didn't even bother to turn the car off as I hopped into the black jet that was waiting for me.

Sabrina and Victor were already there. I nodded toward them as I passed, and took a seat in a small area at the back of the jet. We were already getting ready to take off.

I rested my head against the cold window and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep, but I dozed.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	23. Habit

#23 | Habit

"Rose!" I screamed. "Rose wake up!" I called again. Rosalie groaned and moved slightly, but didn't wake up. I sighed and tried again. I knew it was risk waking her up by grabbing her shoulder, or arm, or shaking her, but I really wanted Rosalie to get up so I could introduce her to the Cullens!

So, holding my breath, I hesitantly reached out and grabbed hold of Rosalie's shoulder and shook her.

Immediately Rosalie reacted by grabbed the gun underneath her pillow, rolling over, and pointing it directly at my head, gun cocked.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I exclaimed quickly. "Don't shoot!"

When Rosalie saw and registered who it was she relaxed and dropped the gun. She sat up and set the gun aside.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You idiot! Haven't I told you _not_ to wake me up that way?" she asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Well, yeah, but—" I started meekly. I knew this was a bad idea.

"'But' nothing, Danielle! I could've killed you right then and there!" Rosalie yelled at me scathing (I could tell she was _really_ angry because she called me by my full name, almost like a mother would when they were angry at their child). "God dammit, don't do that!"

"I-I'm sorry, Rose…" My eyes started watering and Rosalie looked up at me. Sometimes she could be so mean, but I couldn't blame her. She snapped at me because she didn't want me getting hurt or possibly killed by accident by her. But still, she could at least consider my feelings.

"Dani…" she trailed off.

I quickly turned away and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again. "I should just go." I knew this was really bad idea.

I heard Rosalie slip off the bed as I turned and started to leave.

"Dani, wait." she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. "I-I'm sorry I snapped at you." she told her. "I'm just… irritable right now."

I sniffed again. "S'okay." I mumbled.

Rosalie sighed and pulled me on to her bed next to her.

"It's not okay." she told me in the softest voice I'd ever heard her use. At least she felt guilty about it and was apologizing. "I shouldn't hurt you like that. I think I've been doing it too much…. I'm just happy you're back."

"You have a weird way of showing it." I muttered under my breath.

Rosalie let out a small, breathy chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." she mumbled rubbing the back of her head. "I'm just... scared for you. I've accidentally shot people for waking me up like that." My golden-blonde haired friend grimaced and her jaw tightened. "I haven't killed anyone, but they came close. So... close..." She shuddered and closed her eyes.

I hesitantly reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move an inch.

"It's okay. You've told me before, it's really my fault." I told her softly. I hated when she did this. Always beating herself up if she yells at me or talks about her past with me. "Now, come on. I have a surprise for you!"

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	24. Accident

#24 | Accident

Doctors. Bella hated doctors. Even nice ones. She hated needles more. She really just hated anything that reminded her of her painful paste. Which was a lot of things: hospitals, needles, doctors, dentists... vampires. Especially vampires.

Bella walked into Carlisle's—with Jessica leaning heavily against her, more so now than before—office and a young man with blond hair, and, of course, handsome stood up, a look of concern forming on his face as soon as he saw the state Bella's friend was in.

"What happened?" he asked walking around his desk and taking Jessica from Bella and setting her down on a couch with that crinkly paper. Jessica was pale, and thin sheen of sweat had formed on her forehead. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and it looked like she was fighting to stay awake.

Bella felt Carlisle's eyes on her, but she stared at the floor off to the side, ashamed.

"We were fighting... things got really out of hand. I… I ended up giving her some lacerations—" Bella broke off and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Some friend she was.

Carlisle didn't say a word. He merely started working on Jessica who seemed to be fading in and out.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	25. Slayer

#25 | Slayer

This was too easy. I may have been outnumbered, but these two vampires were dumber than a sack of hammers. They didn't have a good fighting technique at all. Lunging at me, both of them, at the same time, like that? How stupid could they get?

I easily jumped up into the air, did a flip, and landed behind their startled selves, with my hands still placed casually in my pockets.

I smiled at them when they spun around snarling even louder than before.

"Don't you know your manners?" I scolded. "People are sleeping, its best you not wake them. Just think how terrible—" I broke off because I had to dodge a right, straight the guy was throwing at my face. Too easy. I didn't have time to finish my sentence because they both kept throwing punches at me; also kicking and trying to trip me up, but I was more focused than I think I've ever been. I anticipated every move (especially because they were being so unoriginal) they made before they made it and that gave me more than enough time to dodge.

I know, I know, I sound very arrogant and over-confident, but that's just how I am. That's my personality.

The two vampires were starting to wear down. Their punches were lazy and slow, and it looked like they were breathing hard.

I sighed, exasperated. "I grow tired of this game. Why don't we just get this over with and be done, shall we?" I asked taking out a gun (9 caliber, if you were wondering). I aimed and fired, twice, hitting their hearts. I was quite the sharp-shooter.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	26. Trouble

#26 | Trouble

Emmett leaned up against a tree at the end of his long, three mile, drive. He didn't want to go home. Didn't want to face the music. He knew that as soon as he stepped in that door they'd know. They'd know what happened with him and Rosalie. Then they'd all be in serious trouble.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was also ashamed. Ashamed that he'd be the cause of the troubles to come. That they hadn't even been here a day and he didn't even know this girl until now, and he had already sentenced his family to death. The girl, Rosalie, to death.

Emmett's hands tightened into fits thinking about this. Why did it disturb him so much? Rosalie was some simple human and yet, he couldn't picture her dead. He didn't _want_ her dead.

"Emmett," a soft bell-like voice came. Jasper jumped up to face her.

"Bella," he greeted her softly.

"Esme wants you to come in. We all do. You can't stand out here all day. Besides you're projecting so loud Edward can hear you. It's no use, you can't hide it." Bella said walking up to Emmett slowly. He was averting his eyes from hers. "We can talk about this. It doesn't have to be this way. No one blames you. Come inside." She finished putting a hand on Emmett's broad shoulder.

He thought about this for a moment. Sighing he looked at his "sister's" wide, puppy-dog golden eyes.

"Alright." he whispered. Bella smiled and they headed toward the house, at a human pace.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	27. Kiss

**Took a scene from the movie Hitch and edited around a little.**

* * *

#27 | Kiss

As I was exiting Mike came up to me.

"Wow, you're third date already. I'm surprised. That was fast." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Well, I really like Jessica. She's a great girl, sweet, funny, lively." He listed off.

"Well she's having a great time. And I'll tell you, she's really eager for the kiss."

Mike froze. "She is? Really? Oh, that just makes it more nerve-racking." He said his eyebrows furrowing together, hands working furiously.

I turned toward him. "Mike, why are you so nervous? I thought you _wanted_ to kiss Jessica."

"Well I do, but that doesn't mean I'm not nervous." He answer his eyes darting all around the hallway.

I looked at my watch. "We've still got a couple minutes." I muttered bringing him over to the side of hallway, so we'd be out of other people's way. I faced him.

"Listen, I really don't think—" He started to turn away.

"No, you don't." I said taking his arm and pulling him back. "Do you want to know the gentlemanly way? Or should I leave you to figure it out yourself?" I asked looking at him and crossing my arms.

He thought about this and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But this better not be long."

"Good. Now just pretend this is Jessica's door." I said gesturing to the lockers we were standing by.

"I don't—"

I cut him off, "Just pretend." I took out my keys. "If a girl doesn't want to kiss, then she'll take out her keys, and go straight into her house. But if she does want to kiss, then she'll start jingling her keys, and hesitating. She won't go straight in."

"Okay." Mike said nodding and logging it into his brain. "Jingles keys, wants to kiss. Got it."

"Now, the rest is the ninety-ten rule." I said.

"Wait, the ninety-what rule?" He asked.

"When you kiss, you go ninety percent, and Jessica should go the rest of the way, or ten percent." I explained. He still didn't get it. "Work with me here. Okay, so we just went to dinner and you're dropping me off." I paused. "I had a nice time, Mike." I said standing there and playing with my keys.

"Me, too, bye." He said quickly. I grabbed his arm and pushed him back as he turned to walk off.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"But this is really awkward—"

"What did I say?" I asked again.

He sighed. "That when the girl jingles her keys then she wants to kiss."

I smiled. "Right, and guess what? I'm jingling." I said holding my keys up and shaking them. "Just pretend I'm Jessica. Now... I had a nice time Mike." I said again.

"I... had a good time too, Jessica." He mumbled. I could tell by the color of his face he was still feeling really awkward. But, I stood there waiting for him. After a few moments he started leaning forward a little, slowly, robotically. "Okay, so when you lean down to kiss Jessica, remember, you want to go ninety percent of the way and let her go the rest."

Mike pulled back.

"Wait, but what if I have to wait?" he asked.

"Then wait." I put it simply. Just then the bell rang. I could tell Mike was relieved. I wasn't going to push him any farther, he might collapse with all the blood that was rushing up into his head. "Good luck." I said before heading off to class.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	28. Intuition

#28 | Intuition

"Edward." Alice greeted him. He froze momentarily. Jasper wasn't kidding. She knew things. Her eyes opened and met his.

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Alice."

Alice pushed away from the tree and walked a few steps away from Edward.

"So, you want to know where I was yesterday during lunch." She stated in such a confident tone it took Edward off guard. She was right, but still. Rubbing the back of his head in uneasiness, he slowly walked up the remaining stairs and stopped when he got to the tree. He wasn't sure how much space he should give her.

When he didn't answer Alice turned her head slightly in his direction and asked, "Am I wrong?"

Edward sighed and walked up next to her, only a few feet away. "The truth? No, you're right."

"And why would you want to know this?" She asked looking out at the scenery before them. She seemed faraway, yet still there.

Edward shrugged. "Well, you know... it's just..."

"Because you don't want me to figure out what you are." Alice finished, looking over at him. He gave a sheepish grin back. She turned back to the scenery. It got quiet after that. Edward didn't know what to say, and Alice had gone off into her own little world.

Soon Edward had also zoned out. That is until Alice spoke.

"Did you know that when the monarch butterfly starts to return to Canada in the spring, they die in states on the way there?" She asked. Edward looked over at her, she was holding her hand out, palm up. To Edward's amazement a butterfly, that seemed to be struggling, landed right in the palm of her hand. She pulled it closer to her and Edward noticed that one of its wings looked... a little bent, or broken.

To his absolute astonishment, Alice reached up and straightened the wing out. He was even more astonished at this, at how gentle she seemed to be, and at how trusting the butterfly was. After fixing its wing she looked up at him.

Edward suddenly remembered she had asked a question. "Uh-uh, no. No, I didn't." He stuttered. "S-so... then what about the ones in Canada?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Those butterflies are probably their children's children. A monarch butterfly's life isn't very long." She answered tenderly stroking the butterfly's wings.

"You don't say." He murmured. "Then why is that one here? In Forks? Shouldn't it be heading off to Canada?" He asked. "Do you think it go lost?"

Alice shrugged. "Maybe." She paused. "Or maybe it's different than your average monarch. Maybe it knew its life was going to be short and it wanted a little adventure, excitement in its life. So it broke away from the pack. It just wanted to—" She paused and held up the butterfly in her hands, and in one swift movement she removed her hands and the butterfly started to flap its wings. "—fly away." She finished watching it as it flew.

Edward, too, watched the butterfly as it flew up and away.

"A storm is coming." Alice said unexpectedly. Edward looked over at her and followed her gaze. She was staring at some big, dark purple clouds in the distance. A chill ran down his spine as a small gust of icy wind came blowing past. It wasn't hard to hear the double meaning in her words: Trouble was brewing.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	29. Esme

**TRIGGER WARNING: Speaks of suicide.**

* * *

#29 | Esme

It was beautiful from so high up. The sights. The sounds. The wind blowing her hair behind her, glistening and shining in the spring sun.

Today was a good day to die.

She stepped closer to the edge and looked down at her destination. Even though she'd long decided this was what she was going to do, her heart still pounded in her chest, like a trapped bird, fluttering around in a cage. She never really liked heights. Ironic that she'd choose this kind of death if she was afraid of heights, but hanging seemed too slow. Pills seemed too hard to actually execute. Electrocution seemed too painful. A knife seemed to bloody. And a gun seemed too violent.

Sure jumping off a building practically contained all of those wrapped in one, but at least while she fell she could close her eyes and imagine that she was flying, soaring up to the heavens to her child. They could be together once again.

She closed her eyes and imagined this, a smile forming on her face. Still thinking about her dead child that she'd soon be seeing, she spread her arms and stepped off the ledge.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	30. Girl

#30 | Girl

_Why was I doing this?_ He asked himself as he picked the girl up into his arms. _I really should just stay away from her... but I can't._

Why couldn't he though? Why was it so hard to think about staying away from this sweet, innocent, girl?

Suddenly he felt pressure on his shoulder and looked down to see the girl's head resting on it, with her eyes closed.

It was in that single moment, of looking down and seeing her sweet, peaceful face, a small smile on her full lips, and her hair swinging gently to the rhythm of his footsteps, that he realized why he was doing this. Why he couldn't stay away from her, why he couldn't bear the thought of killing her, or her dying.

The answer was simply her, it had been her all this time. He felt suddenly stupid for not seeing it earlier. The answer was and had always been her. She was his soul mate, his love-at-first-sight. There was no denying it now. All the signs were there. He just had to accept it now.

He looked down at the sleeping girl again and smiled. So peaceful, so beautiful, and now, all his. The boy subconsciously tightened his grip on her; feeling protective of her. He wouldn't let any harm come to her. Not if he could help it.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


	31. Rain

#31 | Rain

"I need air." I choked. Without waiting for a response, I hopped up and staggered over to the balcony doors. It was pouring rain, but I didn't care, I went out in it, not really feeling the cold. But knew I was drenched instantly. Gasping for air I went over and gripped the railing, making sure I didn't put any pressure on my sprained ankle. A good thing about the rain, no one knew you were crying.

All of a sudden his hands came over mine and I could feel him against me. That just made it even harder to breathe. My heart was going wild. Taking a deep breath, I turned around to face him. My heart skipped a couple of beats looking at him when he was soaking wet. His eyes were shining through the curtain of hair that was glistening with droplets of water.

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked over the patter of rain.

I answered his question with my own. "Do you know what people at school would think if they found out that I live at a foster home?"

"They would feel sorry for you." He countered.

"Exactly." I cried.

"Why is that bad?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Because, I don't want people to feel sorry for me. They would treat me differently. They'd treat me specially, and I don't want to be treated like that. I like being treated like someone normal. Besides, that'd just give Mr. Banner something else to hold against me."

"But why didn't you tell me?" He asked searching my eyes.

I looked down. "I don't know." I finally admitted. "I-I was afraid, I guess."

He knelt down trying to look me in the eyes. "But _why_? Why are you so afraid?" I turned my head away. "Please, look at me." He pleaded. The tone of his voice broke my heart. I turned my head back.

"I'm afraid because... I'm still dealing with the pain." I whimpered.

He stood up. "You don't have to alone." He said reaching up to caress my cheek. I felt like I was flying in that one touch.

We looked at each other for a long moment before he closed his eyes and started to lean down. I'd never kissed anyone before. I didn't know how I was supposed to do this.

Mentally preparing myself, I closed my eyes and stood up on my toes, and closed the distance between our lips.

The kiss was soft and tender. Slow and drawn out. My heart was pounding incredibly fast and it felt like our souls intertwined, like we'd become one.

He lifted me up onto his feet, and tangled one of his hands in my hair as our kiss deepened. I wrapped my arms around his neck pressing myself against him.

Kissing in the rain. How romantic.

* * *

**Thank you for everything,  
****TheBrighestNight**


End file.
